Eine Kleine Nachtmusik
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Musik kecil di malam hari, disenandungkan dengan ungkapan perasaan yang saling bersahutan. Ketika hati mengkhianati pada apa yang telah mereka miliki.


Jam menunjukkan waktu senja. Pukul delapan belas lewat lima lebih tepatnya. Mereka berjalan dengan sebuah sepeda sebagai beban. Enggan mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan standar. Mereka tampak nyaman dengan mendorongnya di atas aspal hitam.

Kegiatan _club_ menyita waktu. Mereka baru selesai menutup buku panduan nada ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima empat puluh dua. Belum lagi perjalanan dari ruangan musik menuju gerbang bawah dan parkiran sepeda tidak terhitung jauhnya. Jadi, mereka telah bersama-sama sekitar setengah jam lamanya.

Awalnya, Lelouch menemukan perempuan itu tengah membungkuk di samping sepedanya. Ada yang salah dengan sepeda miliknya namun CC tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka bertukar senyuman –sebenarnya hanya CC saja yang memberikan senyuman, lalu mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari parkiran setelah ada interaksi singkat diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Kata putra keturunan garis Britannia sambil menaikkan _standar_ di sepedanya. Nadanya dingin dan tak acuh seperti biasanya.

"Ya. Kau juga?"

Lelouch tidak memberikan jawaban ketika ia menggiring sepedanya menuju pintu keluar parkiran.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Berganti sebuah tawaran yang dengannya CC tidak mampu menggapai ekspresi seperti apa yang pemuda itu pasang, ketika Lelouch melangkah duluan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Code Geass** **Clamp**

 **Lelouch** ** & ****CC**

 **Eine Kleine Nachtmusik**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak di sebuah toko kelontong yang – sebenarnya lebih cocok disinggahi oleh para pengolah ladang, terletak di pinggir jalan yang mereka telusuri sebagai jalan pulang. Sekitar satu kilometer dari sekolah mereka. Lebih dominan menyediakan biji-bijian dan perkakas yang mampu meringankan beban para pekerja di ladang, tapi toko itu juga menyediakan berbagai kudapan ringan dan beberapa minuman kemasan.

CC berjalan keluar duluan setelah ia memutuskan pilihannya untuk sekotak kopi cuka yang terasa segar dalam benaknya. Meninggalkan Lelouch yang masih berjongkok, terlalu bingung dengan pilihan yang harus ia ambil di depan sebuah rak yang menyimpan beberapa minuman kotak.

Lelouch menyusulnya setelah beberapa menit. Pemuda itu menemukan kembali pemandangan yang sama dengan yang ia temukan di parkiran sepulang sekolahnya. CC kembali berkutat dengan sepedanya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Kau pulang duluan saja."

Lelouch mengerti ketika CC kembali bangkit berdiri. Tidak mengambil respon apa-apa selain duduk di atas sebuah tatami di depan toko kelontong yang sepi pembeli. Menggunakan sudut matanya Lelouch mampu menjangkau sebuah kotak minuman yang telah kandas. Dari posisinya ia menatap pergerakan CC dalam diam.

Ia telah kehilangan selera untuk menghabiskan minumannya.

CC tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda jenius itu ketika ia temukan hal sama yang dilakukan olehnya. Mendorong sepeda persis seperti apa yang CC lakukan, di belakangnya. Semula CC berpikir Lelouch hanya inginkan istirahat yang lebih lama ketika ia enggan beranjak dengan sebuah kopi susu di tangannya.

Namun ketika CC berpamitan dengan sebuah anggukan, tak lama kemudian Lelouch menyusulnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama pada sepedanya.

CC menghentikan langkahnya dengan sengaja, dan Lelouch berjalan mendahuluinya begitu saja.

Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum kemudian menyamakan langkah dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah bisa ia pahami cara berpikirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kudengar, akan ada peluncuran roket lagi di pulau ini."

CC mulai dengan sebuah obrolan ringan. Ia mendengar kabar dari kakaknya dan juga membaca dari sebuah surat kabar ilmiah yang ada di rak ruang tamunya.

Ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu, namun ia tahu dengan pasti pemuda itu menyimak setiap ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau memainkan harmonika?"

Tanya mengawang berlatarkan jalanan aspal yang tidak pernah ramai. Kendaraan yang lewat pun terhitung jarang. Sekitar satu jam sekali rasanya. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan dari sebuah kota kecil di sebuah pulau? Perlu waktu lama untuk mencapai pusat kota dengan _Honda Super Cub_ yang ada di garasinya. Sehingga mayoritas pelajar di sana sudah mengambil ijin mengemudi di usia belia sekali.

CC tersenyum, "Karena aku bisa menghidupkan sebuah nada dengan nafasku." Katanya tanpa perlu memikirkan sebuah jawaban terlalu serius.

CC melihat pemuda di sampingnya. Begitu tinggi dan seragam _Gakuran_ itu cocok sekali di tubuhnya yang begitu bagus. "Lalu kenapa Lelouch memilih _sexofon_?"

Mereka satu _club_.

Sebuah _club_ _orchestra_ yang kini dengan memaksimalkan persiapannya untuk menghadapi sebuah kontes di pusat kota pada pekan ke tiga di musim gugur.

"Sama sepertimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku _mengopy_ jawabanmu."

CC tertawa.

Begitu ringan seolah tawanya terbawa angin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka. Terlalu lemah dan payah. Begitu singkat.

Inisiatif Lelouch untuk mengambil pilihan mendorong sepedanya yang baik-baik saja bukannlah tanpa alasan. Seperti halnya ia yang memperlakukan CC.

CC bukanlah orang yang punya talenta dalam musik. Ia tidak menonjol dengan fisik, lalu apa kelebihan sang gadis?

Ia temukan ketika mereka dikelompokkan dengan jumlah tiga orang. Ia bersama CC tidak ia salahkan ataupun ia bersyukur karena kesempatan itu. Dulu ia mana tahu jika kesempatan telah datang. Sering bertukar pikiran dan menyatukan jiwa demi sebuah nada yang tercipta. Mereka terbiasa bersama, mendekatkan mereka pada sebuah rasa yang hadir terlampau lama.

Namun sayang, ada seseorang yang telah lebih dahulu menemukan mutiara dalam tiram. Tidak, bukan keindahan pada mata CC. Tapi pesona yang tidak disadari oleh orang kebanyakan, dan lebih cenderung terabaikan.

Ia merasa senang ketika bisa pulang bersama perempuan itu, dan yang bersangkutan sepertinya tidak pernah keberatan.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Saat mereka berhenti. Kalimat itu yang Lelouch suarakan tanpa mampu CC perkirakan. Ketegasan pada nadanya seolah terbawa angin debu bersamaan dengan sebuah truk besar yang melintas di hadapan mereka. Besar dengan enam buah ban dan panjang karena yang lewat di hadapan mereka adalah truk gandeng dengan muatan. Pembawa sembako yang selalu datang pada akhir bulan. Ada tiga yang melintas dan mereka memiliki cukup banyak waktu ketika kecepatan yang truk itu pilih adalah di bawah 20km/jam. Faktor jalan dan beban mendominasi laju yang tak pasti.

CC menatap ke depan.

Inisiatif Lelouch untuk mengambil pilihan mendorong sepedanya yang baik-baik saja bukanlah tanpa alasan.

CC yang tidak protes dan tidak merasa telah merepotkannya juga bukan tanpa penjelasan.

Ada sebuah kesalahan.

Dimulai ketika mereka bertemu pandang pada saat penerimaan siswa baru di musim semi. Berlanjut pada mereka yang mengikuti klub yang sama namun tidak mampu saling mengenal dalam waktu yang lama. Hingga sebuah kegiatan yang membuat mereka harus selalu bersama. Berdiskusi, merumuskan nada dengan menyatukan jiwa dan menekan rasa, egois namanya.

Terlalu sering bersama, mereka terlibat dalam sebuah rasa yang tidak seharusnya ada.

"Aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu."

CC bersuara. Pelan.

Ketika Lelouch bosan dengan seorang gadis energik yang mengikuti klub tenis. Selalu bersemangat dan berbicara banyak padanya begitu hangat dan cepat.

Ketika CC tidak nyaman dengan seniornya dalam klub orkestra. Selalu tersenyum dan memuji setiap tingkah lakunya.

Mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah perbedaan yang tidak pernah mereka temukan pada pasangan yang telah mereka dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Saya kembali dengan tulisan simpel sisa-sisa lelah di tahun lalu haha – hasil rombakkan pair fandom sebelah sebenarnya.

Hari yang baik karena saya bisa kembali menulis-memublish- mungkin. Terimakasih untuk semua pihak.

 _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ berarti Musik Kecil di Malam Hari yang diambil dari bahasa Jerman. Ada yang tidak asing dengan latar tempatnya? Yap! Saya mengambil salah satu adegan dalam novel 5 Cm Per Second.

Untuk nama CC sebenarnya siapa ya? Secara resmi belum pernah disebut jelas dalam animenya kan, saya googling ada yang bilang Cecilia, masuk akal sih, tapi saya lebih suka CC (saya baca sisi) tapi bang Lelouch bilang (Shitsu) sudahlah, abang menang.

Dan lagi untuk penciptanya juga saya dibikin pusing, maklum bayi dan baru nginjek fandom ini.

Bersamaan dengan cerita ini saya wakilkan perasaan yang berantakkan pasca menonton anime tahun 2006 bertema robot dan peperangan. Dimulai dengan kebingungan mau melakukan apa di tengah liburan semester, akhirnya saja coba nnton anime ini yang awalnya bkin bosen. Tapi ternyata... lihat endingnya saya merasa mengambang. Intinya saya beranggapan bahwa pemeran utama masih hidup – bahkan sehat wal'afiat – dan tengah dalam perjalanan – dia jadi kusir – menuju kehidupan baru yang membahagiakan bersama seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Saya ngotot dengan opini tersebut, karena tidak mau OTP saya karam – lagi,lagi,dan lagi.

Salam cinta dari adikmu, bang Lelouch.

 _Nunnallyy, 27 Januari 2017_


End file.
